


Angels and Demons Do Mix

by ShelbyPowell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelbyPowell/pseuds/ShelbyPowell





	Angels and Demons Do Mix

The room was dimly lit. Shadows played on the walls. The room was quite except for the heightening breathing of the two men who were passionately involved with one another and nothing but. For once the only demons were those moments where they weren't together. 

"The only thing keeping us from ecstasy is a few layers of clothing.." A voice whispered seductively through the silent room. "Why don't we revoke that punishment?"

As they began to slowly caress their hands down one another's backs the sensual moans crept forth through the yearning lips. The hands found their ways to the shirts buttons in front.

"Cas..?" Dean spoke in a lowered but evocative tone. "Next time, don't wear so many layers, makes you....difficult to expose my angel...."

"Alright. But you're going to work for me this time." His tilted head and smirk drove Dean mad.

"Fine...you need to...just...shhhhh...." Dean layed his hand on Cas' chest. Cas groaned in longing.."Come on.."

"Just tell me where Dean..."

"I meant for you to hurry up and get down.."

"Oh I will...on you..."

The silence was now erupted with groans, whispers in the dark, and the unvoiced yearning for more. More of anything and everything.

The two men were entangled with one another. Pleasure was everywhere. The night was filled with the aura of elation and pure ecstasy. 

Dean topped Cas...their bodies became one, then two, then one once more. 

Soon they lay exhausted...each not wanting it to be over..but not having the physical energy to continue...

"They say demons and angels don't collide..look who was so wrong..my little angel.."

"My deadly demon.." 

Their lips interlocked in heated and heavy moments of pure involvement of the other. Hair was pulled back to only be met with more force of the lips. Necks craned and bodies curved into the other, the puzzle pieces a perfect match..


End file.
